ResponsabiliCAT
by Plushy-Berry
Summary: ¿Responsabilidad? ¿Y eso con qué se come? No iba a ser fácil hacerle ver que él sería el futuro "papá" de los gatitos. Participante de "2x1:Ofertas del foro", del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.


Disclaimer: Ya saben que nuestra alma le pertenece a Nintendo, Game Freak y demás corporaciones malvadas asociadas.

Historia conjunta entre **Kurayami Sora y Plushy-Rocket**

La gata de Crystal se había estado desapareciendo los últimos días, lo que despertó la curiosidad de la chica debido a que su gata siempre estaba con ella en su casa, claro, después de la escuela. Un día, Crystal salió temprano de la escuela; de camino a su casa se encontró a Gold, su vecino, todo lo opuesto a ella: irresponsable, mujeriego, irrespetuoso, etcétera, coqueteando con una chica. Además de eso, el gato de Gold, azul con unas partes blancas, haciendo lo mismo con la gata de la chica. No le prestó atención y siguió su camino. Cuando llegaba a su casa vio a su gata, blanca con partes azules, salir de la casa y decidió seguirla. La gata entró a la casa de su vecino, quien aún no llegaba, y se sorprendió de que hiciera eso; luego vio al gato de Gold entrar por la misma ventana que entró su gata. Se asomó por ella y los vio... haciendo gatitos...

Estaba tan sorprendida, asqueada de ver dos gatos haciendo... eso... que no escuchó a alguien que se acercaba por atrás y la abrazaba por la cintura.

—Espiando, ¿eh? —le dijo Gold mirándola desde el hombro, lo que enfureció a Crystal, que le dio un codazo en el estómago. Gracias a eso se liberó, se estiró la ropa y se puso firme.

—Jamás lo haría —Le contestó mirando a otro lado, principalmente porque se había sonrojado por el abrazo—. Yo... veía a… a nuestros gatos... ellos... ellos... hacen gatitos...

—Sexo gatuno —dijo Gold recuperándose del golpe—. Quiero ver —iba en dirección a la ventana pero Crystal lo agarró de su camisa y sentándolo en el suelo.

—No seas idiota —le gritó —. Si los tienen, tendrás que hacerte responsable —le apuntaba con el dedo.

—¿Eh?— preguntó Gold, sin saber de lo que hablaba Crystal.

—Las crías. Tendremos que compartir responsabilidad —se puso las manos en las caderas.

—Pero... —intentó excusarse, pero Crystal lo interrumpió.

—Sin peros, mejor aprende a ser responsable.

—Soy responsable. Lo que pasa es que se divertirme —cruzó los brazos, aún en el suelo.

—Se divertirme —seguía enojada, y ese comentario le hizo palpitar una vena en la cabeza.

—Claro... chica súper seria... —susurró con la cabeza abajo—. Bien, dejemos eso, ¿me tengo que hacer responsable por las crías?

—Sí —se había calmado un poco.

—¿Y tú no lo harás?— le dijo tratando de pararse del suelo.

—Compartiremos la responsabilidad— le tendió la mano un poco más amigable, pero aún molesta. Gold la tomó y se paró.

—Como sea... —dijo distraído, escuchó un gemido, miró por la ventana, vio a los gatos y luego sonrió—. Le enseñé todo lo que sabe... ¿Quieres que te enseñe? —le preguntó sin mirarla y aun sonriendo. Crystal solo se enrojeció y enfureció mucho y le dio una patada... en la entrepierna...

—Te veré en dos meses, cuando nazcan... —le dijo marchándose del lugar, dejando a Gold solo tirado en el piso.

—Claro... —le respondió, aún con las manos en la entrepierna. Pero la joven ya se había marchado. —¿Dos meses? ¿No nacen por huevos?

—Cama, juguetes...—Crystal pasaba lista a las cosas de los futuros gatitos.

—Te lo tomas muy en serio, Chris —dijo Gold acomodando las cosas—. No es como si fuéramos a tener un hijo... bueno, no aún...

—Cállate, cualquier vida es importante. Y no te he dejado decirme Chris. Cepillo... —le dio la espalda y siguió pasando lista.

—Como sea —siguió acomodando las cosas—. Oye, tengo que irme, mañana tenemos escuela.

—Bien, ven mañana al salir de la escuela para seguir ayudando.

—Sí, sí —caminó rápido a la puerta y la abrió—. Adiós, Chris —cerró la puerta detrás de él, sin esperar respuesta.

—Adiós... —Chris estaba sola, miró a su gata, durmiendo. Aún no se le notaba el embarazo, pero bueno, solo habían pasado tres días desde el incidente—. Espero que no sea tan idiota...

—Sigue creyendo...

* * *

—¡Mil punto más y rompo mi record! —Y casi lo conseguía, si alguien no hubiese apagado la consola. —¡Ey! ¿Te importaría no interrumpir mis actividades?

La chica no se movió de donde estaba y lo señaló como si se tratara de un criminal. "Dos semanas" exclamó. Durante ese tiempo, Crystal observó sus movimientos casi en secreto, aunque día tras día la rutina era la misma: Gold llegaba de la escuela (los días que no se le ocurría irse de pinta) y se ponía a jugar videojuegos, otras veces se iba con sus amigotes al billar de la ciudad y por las noches tocaban los maratones de películas con comida chatarra.

¿Y su pokémon? Bien gracias.

—Veo que has cuidado "mucho" de mi pequeña —su tono evidentemente era el de un regaño aunque el chico pareció no tomarlo así. —¿¡Dónde está!? —aquello, en efecto, era más una exclamación que una pregunta.

—Yo qué sé, son gatos, van y vienen.

Un solitario maullido resonó por debajo de un montón de cajas de pizza y basura.

—¡Mi pequeña! Chilló la chica de cabellos azulados a la par que rescataba a su gata de semejantes condiciones infra-animales y de paso pateaba el rostro de su cuidador provisional. —No sé por qué pensé qué… ¡Ah! ¡Sólo mantente lejos de mi pequeña y de mí y no nos vuelvas a dar problemas nunca más!

Cuando Gold pudo recuperarse del golpe, ni ella ni el Meowstic se encontraban en la habitación. ¡Bah! Un problema menos.

Pasaron otras dos semanas y la vida seguía igual, lastimosamente eso también significaba que el número de cachetadas por parte de Blue, la chica popular y sexy del colegio, se mantenían en la media habitual. ¿Exámenes cerca? ¡Qué importan! Pasaría otro buen rato dándose la buena vida… ¡Y para nada era que le fueran a importar esos gatos! No le importaba otra cosa que no fuera romper ese estúpido record, intentar conseguir una cerveza al fin y… ¿Esa era Cystal corriendo de un lado a otro? ¡Qué más da!

No era como si sus problemas le importaran.

* * *

Quizá hasta la semana que dejó de asistir al colegio. ¿Ella? ¿La matadita que se metía de oyente a los cursos adicionales? Pero no era que eso le importara… ¿Verdad?

No tanto como para ir a su casa y mirar por la ventana… ¿Verdad?

—Temperatura… normal, pulsaciones… normales, avance de la tarea de hoy… no va bien.

Vaya que se lo estaba tomando en serio, demasiado. Tal vez si dejara de preocuparse por detalles innecesarios hasta lo estaría disfrutando… ¡Él era experto en eso!

—¿Una mano?

—¡Tú! —gritó sorprendida—. No, ¡piérdete!

—Te estas echando demasiadas responsabilidades, tranquila.

—¡Esto no estaría pasando si tú…! ¡Lárgate! —el último grito fue acompañado con una botella de vidrio que acertó en su dura cabezota.

Bueno, eso le pasaba por preocuparse… un poquito. Pero definitivamente no lo iba a hacer en las veces que se asomaba desde su balcón y la miraba gritar como loca por los deberes que se le habían acumulado ni mucho menos ese día que creyó verla sollozar frente a su gatita…

Menos, se iba a sentir culpable por eso…

Hasta el día que tuve que quedarse hasta muy tarde en la escuela a entregar labores pendientes. Gold definitivamente había reprobado el semestre y por eso ni se tomó la molestia de asistir, se encontraba tomando el sol en el patio junto a su Meowstic esperando que el nuevo bronceado le ayudara en sus conquistas y todo iba bien hasta que escuchó un grito en la casa de Crystal. Esa cosa llamada conciencia lo hizo levantarse de golpe y acudir hasta la ventana de la residencia, desde la que pudo observar como la gata de la chica, con el vientre bien inflamado no se encontraba nada bien y la dueña seguramente no llegaría hasta bien entrada la noche. ¡Pero él qué podía hacer! No sabía nada de gatas embarazadas ni de gatitos ni de cosas que sonaran a la palabra responsabilidad. ¡Y… y no era su problema!

El segundo grito le hizo correr a buscar un par de toallas y una bandeja con agua…

Cuando la luna se encontraba en lo alto, Crystal metió la llave y entró, no se sorprendió encontrar la luz encendida, después de todo no recordaba si la había apagado en la mañana pero lo que sí la horrorizó fue encontrar la cocina echa un desastre, reguero en toda la sala y en su habitación…

—¡Pero qué!

¿Ese era… Gold? ¿Y por qué llevaba un mandil? ¿Por qué su computadora se encontraba prendida y podía leer "1,2,3 de crianza pokémon" en el monitor?

—¡Exijo una…!

—¡Shhh! Espurr 4 tardó mucho en dormirse y Espurr 1 no soporta los ruidos fuertes, ahora pásame esa manta de allá y de paso los biberones que dejé en la cocina.

¡No era posible!... ¡Sí lo era! Tras el chico se encontraban ambos Meowstic profundamente dormidos y a su lado cinco encantadores Espurr. Y aunque el lugar no lucia ni limpio ni ordenado, los pokémon lucían felices…

Y él una persona responsable.

—Vaya… al final será un buen padre.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Dije que… ¡Quién te dio permiso de acostarte en mi cama!

—Un pequeño descanso, me lo merezco.

—¡Baja tus sucios pies de mis sábanas!

El último grito despertó a la alegre familia.

—¡Mira… mira lo que provocaste! —chilló la joven.

—¡Lo que provocaste tú!

—Lo que provocamos —respondió ella.

Entre los dos intentaron contener el llanto de los felinos, casi como su fueran un equipo… o una pareja.


End file.
